


Slytherin, Why Don't You?

by toomanysunkenships



Series: Slytherin Dear [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A little bit of I had kids with Ron, A little bit of Voldy in Ron's mind, A little bit of love in Harry's eyes, A little bit of summat wicked this way comes, Anal, Anal Fingering, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drarry, M/M, Mpreg, My first fic, Oral, Ron gets posessed, Slash, Teenage Pregnancy, WILL BE REWRITING SOON.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanysunkenships/pseuds/toomanysunkenships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry admits to himself that he's gay and in love with Draco Malfoy. M/M M for later chapters I Do NOT own Harry Potter, obviously. Will be rewriting this soon, as it was my first fic and I no longer like the way it is. I'm interested in a coauthor, if anyone wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stepping Out

AUTHOR'S NOTE- I do NOT in any way shape or form own Harry Potter. Review please!

RON-

I awoke to the sound of Harry murmuring in his sleep. "Draco, Draco," he muttered. My heart stopped for a moment. Draco? Why not me? Couldn't he whisper, Ron, Ron?

He's so beautiful, the way his hair sticks out at odd angles across his pillow. I just begin to think that I could watch him forever when he stirs, moans softly and jolts awake.

"Was I talking?" he asks. I look at him shyly.

"Um.. just a little," I say.

He opened his eyes wide and blushed. "What did.. what did I say?" he asks quietly.

"uh.. Draco's name a few times," I answer.

His face becomes even more red, practically crimson and he tries to hide behind his hands.

"Harry do you.. do you like him?" I ask. He nods and chokes out a fearful sob. Tears begin to slide down my face and I'm grateful for the cover of darkness.

"It's okay, Harry, it's okay. Just come here," I say. He climbs into my bed and I hold him as we both fall back asleep.

HARRY-

I wake up in Ron's bed and I clench my teeth when I remember how I got there. He knows my secret, he knows about Draco.

"Ron?" I whisper, "Are you awake?" He cracks open an eye and whines, "I am now!" I bury my head in his neck. "We've got to finish that Potions essay before class," I say. We get up, grab our scrolls and run down to the main room to ask Hermione for help. I decide I'll brave telling her today.

LATER(still Harry)-

The first chance I got to see Hermione was in class because Ron and I woke up later than we thought. I leaned over to her and whispered, "Uh, there's something I need to tell you," I start. She looks interested but keeps her eyes on her work. "Oh?" She says.

"I'm kinda gay…." I say, "and I like Draco."

She blinks a few times, smiles at me and continues chopping. " Okay," she says.

I sigh, glad I've finally been honest with my friends and myself.


	2. Draco Overhears

DRACO-

Normally what Harry had just said would not have been audible, but I learned a spell to enhance my hearing, specifically for the purposes of spying on Harry Potter. Wait a minute-  
He likes me? "Hey, Harry," I say. He flinches and it breaks my heart to think he could be so afraid of me. But I was afraid before to come out and before I met him I had never had trouble staying in the closet, so I felt the urge to push him away from the handle of the door. "Would you help me learn to cast a Patronus?" I ask.

"Sure, Draco," he says. I smile at him and suggest that a Patronus is not what I have in mind. "What about after everyone goes to the Quidditch game, you know Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?" I say. Harry nods at me and turns the cutest shade of red I've ever seen. Five days until he's mine.

RON-

I see Harry turn the color of a ripe tomato and decide it's time for rash action. "We're still working on our predictions tonight for Divination, right?" I ask. Draco looks at me with a smirk. Harry looks at me with an apologetic grin. "Uh... yeah Ron, sure," he says.

Draco's smirk gets bigger and I hear him disguise a chuckle as a cough. Harry drops his knife and bends to get it. "Jealous much?" Draco mouths. He looks victorious and I almost cry because though he's just as rude as ever, his demeanor is softened and I can tell he's only picking on me because he's jealous of me and afraid he'll lose Harry before he gets him.

LATER, RON-

Harry and I lie on the couch and make up predictions to appease Trelawney. Well, actually, I make up predictions for both of us as Harry plans his future as Harry James Malfoy. One of my tears fall on my particularly spectacular prediction, "we will see a cloaked figure at three pm who will promise us the world and bring us pain." Harry doesn't notice because he's fallen asleep. I lug him upstairs, rather than wake him up and cry myself to sleep.


	3. Draco Comes Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short. To be honest, most of them are. Twoish years ago I was new at this, and very young, so please hang on.

RON-

I sit alone by the water and seethe. Before I was sad, but now I'm just angry. Harry is mine, he's always been mine. I'm going to get him back if it's the last thing I do.

DRACO-

I sit down and breathe deeply. Crabbe and Goyle look at me with empty devotion in their eyes. I despise them both, I really do. How can they give themselves to Voldemort? It's enough that I have to pretend to- for the time being, but they really love him. I suppose he was beautiful, before he did what he did to himself, but he disgusts me now.

"Crabbe?" I say quietly. He looks at me and smiles. "Finally!" He exclaims. "Finally what?" Goyle asks.

"Finally Draco admits it. He's in looove," Crabbe says.

I look at him and blink quickly. "In love? What… love? Hah! Love, Draco Malfoy in love?" I stutter.

"Who is she?!" Crabbe asks. I laugh nervously. So he doesn't really know. I can still control who knows.

"Actually… I'm gay," I admit.

Goyle chuckles. "Well then, who is he?" he says.

I smile softly. "That is for me to know and you to find out. But you will soon, very soon." I say.


	4. The Date

SIMULTANEOUS (Harry in italics, Draco in regular font)

_I brush my teeth rigorously, wanting to, at least smell like I didn't just eat road kill, at most, to taste nice when I kiss him._

I brush my hair and blow-dry it after using my green tea shampoo. Ugh! It won't stay down!

_Should I wear a sexy costume underneath my robe or does that scream 'porno'?_

_Maybe if I do a little…_

_Black boxers and a black bowtie? No, now I look like a stripper…_

Would it be weird if I had a whip? I'm so nervous. No… definitely weird.

_Okay whatever, stripper it is. Now maybe some lip balm…_

Yeah… no whip. Okay, umm….

BOTH-

Rounding the corner in 3…..2…..

DRACO-

He looks so sexy! Mmm. His hair is all tousled and I can see a bow tie peeking out from under his collar.

HARRY- Delicious, absolutely yummy!

We walk to Draco's room and get out our wands.

"So, Patronuses…" I say awkwardly, "They aren't so hard, just think of the happiest thing ever and then say 'Expecto Patronum', okay?"

He shakes his head sadly. "Nothing I know anything about is enough to produce a Patronus." I frowned. "Nothing? Ever?"

"No," he says with a grin, "So I guess we'll have to start with now." He walks over and pulls me to him. I look at him, bewildered. He whispers, "Now," and kisses me, softly but full of every word he wanted to say to me. It was a perfect kiss, a kiss that explained everything he couldn't express in words and reinforced the meaning of everything he could. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close. He gently removed my robe and gasped.

DRACO-

He looks so hot like, some kind of sexy waiter or like a super sexy groom. I could stay with him forever like this. He seems so fragile. I hold on to him and kiss his neck.

He smiles at me and rips off my clothes. I like this side of him. I nip at his ears as I slide my boxers off. "Oh!" he gasps. "Draco you're. SO. BIG. He says, his eyes popping. I push him back and climb on top of him. "Do I turn you on? I ask, though I can tell I do. His cock is pushing against the black material of his boxers and it's making me really hard. He moans and nods his head. Yes, yes! I stroke him through the fabric which is starting to drip with precum. He wiggles under my touch and his cheeks turn red. He's so cute when he blushes. I kiss his cheek and pull the elastic of his boxers down. His cock springs up happily and his face fills with lust and joy. He's just so hot. I scoot down and lick the tip. I slowly work my way down his cock, licking every part, massaging his balls with my fingers. He moans softly and I begin to suck it, taking it as deep as I can go. I swirl my tongue around to intensify the friction. I feel like I fit just right.

HARRY-

Draco's mouth- Draco freaking Malfoy's warm, delicious mouth- is sliding down my cock so fabulously that I forget to breathe for a moment and when I do it comes out in quick pants. Draco locks his eyes with mine and I can't take it anymore. I scream out and my passion turns into ecstasy as I explode into his mouth. He looks at me with love in his eyes and he swallows it all and then licks my cock clean. I crawl towards him, but he pushes me back. "No, it's all about you right now," he says. Draco whispers " Do you want me to be gentle or rough?" I say "kind of in the middle." He pushes my legs behind my head and gently inserts his finger into my hole. I tense and he looks worried. "Did I hutt you? " "No, Draco, it's okay, it hurt at first, but it feels good now," I say. He nods and pushes in another finger and begins to carefully move them. When I moan and beg for more, he acts like he's going to put in another finger, but instead he switches them out for his cock. "God, Draco you. are. SO. Big!" I scream/whimper. He giggles and says, "I'm gonna go kinda hard, okay?" I nod. Kind of hard is an understatement. He is rough, he is fierce, and it really turns me on. Each slap of skin gives me an exotic sort of pleasure. Draco cries my name again and again as he releases into me. I pull away and catch some in my mouth. He tastes so good, so sweet and yummy. The taste of his cum mingles with my strawberry lip balm and sends my mind soaring. He kisses me and whispers in my ear, "I love you." We get up and shower together. I put on my robe while be washes his face and the we go sit in the stands at the game together holding hands.


	5. The Threads of Sanity Stretch Thin

RON-

Looking at Harry and Draco over there sickens me. Hermione has that look on her face that all girls get when they want to "aaaw" but I want what belongs to me. And I will get him.

DRACO-

Harry dozes on my shoulder and I try to stay quiet as I laugh. He worked pretty hard. I kiss him on the cheek and hear the Ravenclaws behind me gasp. I turn around and smile at them. "Aren't I lucky?" They nod, some wary and amused, some happy and supportive. A few boys from the Slytherin side that I never would have thought to be gay say "Really lucky" and mutter their disappointment. Harry opens his eyes and kisses me passionately. "I love you!" He exclaims. "What did you dream about that made you say that?" He blushes and looks at me shyly.  _Oh, that_. "I love you too," I laugh. The game ends all too soon and I walk Harry back to his dorm. "Goodnight, Harry."

HARRY-

"Goodnight, Draco," I smile. He walks away, backwards, waving at me and bumping into things in the most adorable way possible. Ron comes walking up, looking slightly…. murderous. "Hey Ron, um… What's wrong?" He switches expressions quickly. "Oh, nothing just a detention with Snape. It was awful." He smiles weakly. I look at him. "Ohhkay… let's go then…" I say. We go through the picture hole. The lounge area is pretty empty, so Ron and I settle down with a movie and my videoplayer.

RON-

I sit kind of close to Harry, half out of want and half out of need. The tiny screen illuminates his face through the dark. I'm not sure how the movie ended, something about a free whale, because I was watching Harry's eyelashes rise and fall across his emerald eyes. He looks at me. "What is it?" He asks Oh, Harry, Harry my dear, I want to hold him close and throw him away all at the same time, to hug him and choke the life out of him. What's wrong with me? I get up and bolt to the room of requirement. I'll spend the night there. After making sure that Harry can't come after me. I bury myself under the covers and shut out the night.

_Dream Sequence-Ron_

_I walk into a room and all of the members of the Order are there. They look up at me with teary eyes and chant "Hear our warning, hear our plea!" They fade out and a voice cries, "Ron! Ron, please listen to me!" I look around the now empty space frantically. "Who's there? Who said that?" I say. A redheaded boy who looks like me says, "Look, I don't have much time. Stay away from Harry Potter, as far away as possible." "What? Why.. why should I?" I ask. He looks at me with worry in his eyes. "Because your choices are no longer your own, Ron. They belong to- oh, I have to go. Promise me you will keep your distance," he says. "I promise," I say. He nods, his face wary and disappears, leaving me in the inky darkness as I settle into normal sleep._

**Author's Note- Something's going on with Ron… ooohh.**

**Next chapter is right before Christmas break, so Draco will be going home to his family soon (who are totally supportive) but Ron and Harry will be alone….**


	6. Ron Ruins Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SKIP if you don't want to read the rape.

**Author's** **Note- Warning RAPE! Just skip the next two? chapters if you don't want to read it.**

RON-

I walk up to Harry. "So, looks like it's just the two of us," I say.

"You aren't going with your brothers?" he asks me.

I shake my head and grab his hand.

"Follow me!" I say. "Close your eyes!" I demand as I pull him along.

I lead him into the Room of Requirement and look around. It's perfect. There's a long bed with handcuffs attached, well, cemented into the wall behind it. The carpet is plush so I won't hurt Harry when I take him in the ass. I push him onto his knees and check to make sure he can't open the door or control the room. I rip the blindfold off roughly.

"What are we doing here Ron?" He asks fearfully. I just smile at him.

"Ron?!" he cries, really afraid now. When the fear fades and turns to confusion, I push him down and pull off his clothing. "Ron, Ron! Stop, Ron, stop please!" Harry cries. I start to chuckle, slowly bubbling into a full out laugh.

"You are all mine, Potter. Always mine, and always will be. It's time you learned it." I say. Harry starts to blink away tears, but I focus on his cock which he is trying in vain to hide from me.

The sight of him excites me and I feel the blood rush to my phallus as it joyfully springs to life. Shoving my clothes off, I pin Harry to the floor and kiss him hard on the mouth. He tries to shove me away.

"Please, Ron, NO!" he yells. I shove my hard pulsing cock into his protesting mouth and begin to pump the resistance out of him. He gags and his eyes water but I pump faster and harder.

"Use your tongue Potter!" I yell. Then he looks up at me, the tears streaming down his face.

"You heard me!" I say. The tears come faster as he unwillingly complies to my will. Christmas Eve and I'm already getting my present, I think. I almost can't take the intense pleasure Harry is giving to me, but I will myself not to cum, not yet. I slide out of Harry's mouth and say, "Flip over." He turns around slowly. I spread his ass cheeks and lick my lips. I thrust my seven inches into his tight hole and moan at the way his chasm caresses my cock. I pound into him with everything I have and I can hear my hips meeting his ass with a loud  _smack_. He's sobbing now, now, begging me to stop but that turns me on even more.

I rock into him and feel the intense urge to release and so I do inside of him, still pumping as I ride out the orgasm. But I'm not ready to stop yet. The sight of Harry covered in my cum hardens me up again.

"On the bed!" I command. Harry climbs on to the bed. I get on top of him and cuff his hands and feet. Then I stroke his cock until he's hard and sit on his beautiful 8 inches. 'Bigger than me,' I think. and start to bounce. His enormous cock fills my hole and I shudder at the sensation. Harry stays unresponsive, so I turn around and slap him,hard. My fingerprints are visible on his cheek.

"You love this, don't you?" I bark. He shakes his head furiously and starts up that crying again. I dismount and slap him again.

"You love this. You love it and you will cum for me." Harry continues crying but he nods. I lean down and start sucking his cock, playing with it with my tongue and biting at the head. He writhes under my touch. I suck weith increasing intensity until I feel the warm explosion of his cum blast into my mouth. He tastes fantastic. I stand up and leave Harry locked inside the room.

HARRY- How could I be so unfaithful? I close my eyes and cry myself to sleep.


	7. Just a Few More Hours

**AN- Safe to read, I promise. Thank you all sooo much for reading and enjoying my very FIRST story ever! When this story comes to a close(*sob*) I will keep writing inside of my fandoms, so be on the lookout:)**

HARRY-

Ron left me in that room, chained and humiliated, all of last night and most of today. What he did to me is too horrible to describe. At least he let me out now. He said that he enjoys the chase. If I can just manage to avoid him for a little while longer, then Draco will be back. I hide inside of the Chamber of Secrets. I never thought I would come back here because the memories were too awful for me to remember, but they're nowhere near as terrible as the memory of what Ron has done and the thought of what he has promised to do if he finds me before everyone arrives.

I shake, though it is anything but cold in this room. I haven't stopped crying, but at least I know how to be silent about it. The abuse I receive at Privet Drive has given me that skill, if nothing else. At least the Dursleys never r-r-raped me.  _How could he do this to me? I thought he was my best friend._ I check the watch I grabbed before I ran down here. 2:30. I listen for any sign that I have been found and then allow myself to silently rejoice.

Just a few more hours and he won't be able to hurt me anymore. Just a few more hours. I chant it in my head, my own silent mantra. Just a few more hours. I shift my position and will myself not to cry out from the pain. Soon Draco will be here and Draco will keep me safe. Just a few more hours. Just a- "Come out, come out wherever you are!" Ron's voice echoes in the corridor leading to my hiding place. I gulp and pull my invisibility cloak tighter around myself and try not to breathe or move. Just a few more hours.

DRACO-

I step off of the train. Ah, let's see.. 5:30. We made good time. "Harry? Harry I'm back!" I call into the school. I don't hear anyone reply, so I must be the first to return.  _Where is he?_  I walk slowly into the main room and find Ron sitting with a stupid expression on his face.  _Be nice!_  "Ron, have you seen Harry lately?" I ask as politely as I can.

"How should I know?" he sneers. This is feeling a little "not my brother's keeper" and I don't like it. I half jog up to his dormitory and find him asleep. "Hey da-" Well, maybe not asleep. I stop and sink to my knees when he turns to look at me. His eyes are red and covered in tears. His hair is a mess (more than usual) and the skin on his wrists is rubbed raw. He looks up at me with love in and something that almost looks like guilt in his eyes.

"What happened!?" I demand. Harry looks at me sadly for a moment and then practically crawls into my lap, wincing the whole way. He starts sobbing, loud and full of despair, into my shoulder. He's shaking violently and I do the only thing I know how to do. I hold my boyfriend in my arms and let his salty tears soak through my robes and into my heart. I've never seen him cry so hard.

"Harry, its okay now, its okay. I'm so sorry that I wasn't here to protect you from this. I'm here now, it's okay, Harry I'm here," I whisper into his hair over and over again until he falls asleep in my arms and I fall asleep against him like that, his tears binding us together like the strongest threads.

 


	8. Ron Weasley Must Die

**SOOOO Sorry it took so long. So to explain, I accidentally skipped the chapter where Draco finds out what happened, so it's been a week since then and Draco and Hermione found out before this time. Thanks!**

It wasn't very long that we stayed like that together. I woke up when Harry started thrashing in his sleep and then I carried him to my room so that we could lay in my bed. That's where we are now,  
but I just can't sleep. My heart is torn between breaking into pieces and savage premeditated murder. He will pay. I'm not exactly sure how I'm going to go about that, only that I will make him feel every ounce of pain that Harry has felt and is feeling because of him a thousandfold. He won't be able to settle down into sleep at night without first remembering my bruised fists dirtied by his blood and the way I stood over him, promising to haunt his nightmares. just the way that Harry is forced to live because of him. for bow, I can be content with making sure Harry stays safe and gets better, brut eventually Ronald Weasley will die. I'll be sure of it.

Harry is doing better, but he isn't how he used to be and I think he might never be. He has been talking, albeit only to Hermione, but he's talking. Before, he wouldnt let anyone touch him except me and he won't let even me get too close. The only concern I have is that he won't stop apologizing, keeps telling me he's dirty and sorry for what he did, which was nothing. Ron took advantage of him, not the other way around. I'm honestly worried that he'll never be the same. And I'm right- he won't, not until I eliminate the scum that is Ron Weasley.

HARRY-  
I think a silent mantra of apology every time someone who would hate to hear how disgusting I am looks my way. But, Draco holds me gently every night, and its because of him that I can talk to Hermione.  
"Harry, do you remember Quirrel?" Hermione asks me.  
"Yes, nasty bloke, tried to kill me," I say.  
She laughs and I smile weakly. She suddenly looks into my eyes and seems to be searching for something before she continues, "You're my best friend, Harry, and I love you. But... I've been wondering about Ron... you see there's something off about the way he's been..." she says.  
Suddenly I'm not in the mood to laugh and its hard to look into her eyes for a while.  
"Harry," she whispers. I look up at her. "yes?" I answer.  
In the oh so delicate manner that is her way, Hermione says, "I'm not trying to push you, but I think I know why he did it and what we can do."  
Involuntarily my body starts to shake and the backsliding of my progress is almost audible. Confronting him would mean leaving the safety of the dorm room. Tears begin to fall from my eyes and I shake my head as I feel the fear creeping on me again. "Hermione... no...I.. I can't."  
"Well, then, at least let me tell you what I'm going to do," she says.

DRACO-  
While Harry is preoccupied with Hermione I seek Ron out. He's walking through the hallway when I find him. "Weasley," I bark, " Follow me." I lead him to the bathroom Harry told me in, knowing from that night that we wouldn't be interrupted. Its been a week since Harry told me and I can't wait any longer to feel his blood between my fingers.  
" What do you want?" He snarls. I turn to him, laughing, and push him to the ground. CRUNCH. The snap of his nose is audible as I smash my gist into it. I laugh into his face ad I slam my fists into it over and over again. "Do you want me to stop? How many times did Harry have to beg you before you did?" Drawing my wand, I stand up, ripping Ron's trousers in the process. "HOW MANY?!" I scream. Ron looks up at me, his face apathetic.  
" None, the little slut enjoyed himself," he laughs. I slice into his skin with a spell. "I ought to cut it off," I mutter.

HARRY-  
Neville runs into the commons towards us and whisper-yells, "Ron's attacking Draco! Draco started a fight, but he's gonna lose." Hermione looks up quickly. "Oh no! If I'm right... Neville show me where they are!" She turns to leave but then looks back at me. "Its okay, I think I can do it. Draco needs me strong, so I'll be strong," I say. She stops and her eyes water. "Harry Potter, you are the strongest man I have ever known," she says and then continues following Neville to the place where Draco is. "Now listen, Harry, here's what we have to do..."

DRACO-  
I lie on the ground. My arm is surely broken and blood is gushing from my nose. "So how long have you been serving Voldemort, Weasley?" I ask. He scoffs as he carelessly casts the Cruciatus curse on me. In return I cry "Sectumsempra!" and delight in watching the scarlet grow over his lake skin, his robes long shredded. Suddenly he's over me, and from the look in his eyes, he's about to kill me.  
"Serve Voldemort? I am Voldemort, or you could say his host," The-thing-that-was-Ron says. "And you could have been with me as well, but now... Avada-" He's cut off by the door slamming open.  
In comes.. HARRY?! "Harry, no, go back with Hermione. I'm fine," I say.  
"You've always been a rubbish liar," ha smiles ruefully and then says to Ron, "Ron, I know you're in there. Push him out of your mind." Ron smiles wrly and slaps him across the face. "Stay out of that which doesn't concern you, Potter!" He hisses. Harry straightens himself and then says,"You can do it. Fight him, I'll be right here, I forgive you, Ron. Please."  
The-thing-that-was-Ron twitches as if fighting an internal battle. I try to get to my feet to protect Harry but instead my head hits the floor and all goes dark.

.

 


	9. Healing Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know his recovery isn't exactly accurate to real trauma victims, but I believe that Harry is incredibly strong and that his magic and his status as the Chosen One help him heal more quickly than usual.

This is all HARRY-

Three months today since the fight between my boyfriend, Draco, and the shred of Voldemort that had embedded itself into my best friend, Ron. Today is the day that Voldemort-less Ron will be coming home from St. Mungo's with full control of his mind after three months of intense therapy. I don't know how I feel about it. Draco is so upset we've barely talked in weeks. I stand near the door and wait. Ron will be here soon.  
LATER-  
Ron is quiet and doesn't look me in the eye as he approaches. "Hi, Ron," I say quietly to break the tension. He looks up, his eyes dead. "Hi, Harry," he rasps. I don't think even a lifetime of therapy can cure him from his thoughts. I lead him to the dorm room and sit on the floor. "How are you?" I ask.  
"How can you look at me, talk to me, smile at me like nothing happened?" he whispers. "Because...well, because you are one of my best friends. Because I know, and you do too, that the one who... did that wasn't you. Because you're hurting as much as me and the sooner we both get our strength back and our minds right, the sooner we can destroy Voldemort for doing this to us. We were both victimized, not just me, but neither of us are victims," I say.  
"That's a pretty speech, Harry, but you don't have to be nice to me because we were friends before," he says.  
"We're friends now! I'm not being nice, I'm being honest, Ron. We've both had three months to be afraid of the worked and to blame ourselves but those three months are over and we have to focus on the real enemy, " I say after a long pause.  
"But I allowed those things to happen. I allowed the enemy in. I wanted to.. those were my desires and all Voldemort did was twist them into evil. They still existed outside of him. I still..." Ron cries.  
"You mean you want me? So, what, Ron? We all want things and if we want them badly enough we'll fantasize about how to get them and what to do with them once we've got them. You wanted to take a joyride. Voldemort is the one who cut the brakes and drove the car into a tree," I say.  
All is quiet for a minute. "Harry, I'm so sorry," Ron says with tears rolling down his cheeks. I slowly move over to him and wipe the tears away. "You have NOTHING to apologize for, but for your sake I forgive you," I say gently as I pull him into a hug. I hold him to my chest as he sobs, his body racked by the intensity of his pain.  
Draco walks into the room. "Hey, Harry? I didn't see you at-" he stops. "Where, honey?" I ask sweetly. He shakes his head. "What is that doing here?" he hisses. Ron starts to shake harder and my robes become soaked with his sadness. "Where, Draco? In his own room? With his best friend? In what way does he, because he is a person not a thing, not belong here?" I snap, "you haven't talked to me in weeks and now you're coming into my house and yelling at Ron?"  
"It is not a person anymore! He was part of Voldemort!" Draco yells. "But he isn't anymore, I've forgiven him though he doesn't need my forgiveness. Ron didn't do anything, Voldemort did! We need to focus on the real enemy," I shout.  
"I don't want you around him," Draco says. "Well, that's impossible!" I say, exasperated, "We live in the same dorm, were in the same house, we take the same classes. Not to mention you can't tell me what to do! Ron is my best friend and I will not abandon him."  
Draco seethes and then spits, "You're going to have to choose, Harry."  
"Chose? Draco, stop while you're at zero," I reply.  
"Between me and Ron. Right now. I can't be around him and I don't want you around him either, so you have to choose," he says.  
"That isn't fair and you're making an ass of yourself," I say tiredly. " .Him?" Draco says. "This is ridiculous, I'm not choosing. Let it go, or we can take a break," I say. "Then we're taking a break. I can't..." Draco says as he storms out of the room. I laugh ruefully, "I think I just lost my boyfriend." Then I dissolve into tears. Ron holds me tight and wipes the tears away.  
"Don't even think about saying it's your .. don't," I say into his chest between sobs.

 


	10. Don't Go Breaking My Heart

**An- Hey there. Trenton is mine, nobody else in this chapter. Review, my**   **lovelies** :)

DRACO  
After I stormed out of Harry's dorm, I didn't think I would be able to breathe. I still don't know if I can. My heart feels broken. How can he forget so easily? How can he choose him over me? After all we've been through. I collapse from the entrance to my house.  
"Mr. Malfoy, what do you think you're doing?" I'm here from behind me.  
"Professor Snape,' I say trying to wipe the tears out of my eyes.  
" Why are you crying? " he asks in a manner more gentle than I'm used to; at least from him. His kindness forces more tears to my eyes but I don't bother wiping them.  
"Well sir you see," I say my .. boyfriend (hic) he (hic) chose (hic) Ron(hic) over me," each word is hard to push out, not to mention extremely aggravating hiccups interrupt each word.  
Snape cuts me off, "After what happened. I am well aware of events that involve the hospitalization of multiple Hogwarts students." suddenly my feet are the most interesting things I've ever seen. "Draco, I doubt he chose Ron over you. Are you sure you aren't misunderstanding things?" Snape says quietly.  
"No, no I'm sure," I say.  
"Well then, he's missing out, Draco," he whispers. I look up. Could he be.. ? Snape reaches down to me and pulls me up by my hand.  
"Maybe we should make him see that," he says. Oh, definitely. But do I? I nod my head but I'm not sure what I've agreed to.

DRACO IN SNAPE'S OFFICE  
"Okay, I'm going to send you to a small town in Ohio. Make sure to send a plenty of owls with pictures of you and.. someone," Snape says.  
"Wait, but I don't understand... why are you doing this?" I ask.  
"Because, I...," he says, "Because I can't have you so why not let Harry be tortured by it?"  
"You...?" I say.  
"Yes, Malfoy, now go!" There is a flash and secondly I find myself on my back in a sandbox. Where am I? Oh, yeah Ohio. With muggles. All of my father's programming floods into my mind, but I shrug it off. I'm capable of programming myself. Then I turn around because I can hear a sound like tinkling bells. a tall boy with shaggy brown hair and bright blue eyes is laughing. "What's so funny?" I ask. He smiles and exposes two wonderful go to the beautiful pearly white teeth. His blue eyes flash with enjoyment and his hair falls into his face, which happens to be as beautiful as the two little dimples next to his wonderful smile.  
He said something, but I'm not sure what it was because I was losing myself in two wonderful pools of the clearest blue.  
"I'm Draco," I say eventually. He smiles wide. "I'm Trenton," bellboy says, "Well, get out of that sand and come sit on the tire swing with me"  
I follow him. Never have I met someone, not even Harry, as magnetic as Trenton. While we spin, I start asking him questions. I want to get to know this shaggy bellboy I just met.  
"So how old are you, Bellboy?"I ask  
"Bellboy? I'm 15. What about you?" he says.  
"Well, you laugh so melodiously, and I think it fits. I'm the same age as you," I respond. He blushes and then laughs.  
"I'm supposed to take pictures of every cute boy I meet for my best friend back home, would you want to?" I say cautiously.  
" Yeah, sure. Do you think I'm cute, then?" he asks. My face flushes and I go into panic mode. "Um.. yeah," I admit.  
"Really? Thanks, you're cute too. Sure, let's take some pictures," he says.  
He thinks I'm cute. He thinks I'M cute! We hop off the swing and take multiple pictures.  
HARRY  
"What is this? Where is Draco? Who is this?" I say before I burst into tears.  
"Trenton? Sounds like a country bloke if you ask me," Ron laughs as he reads over my shoulder. Snape just handed me a letter before we made it back to the Gryffindor common room and we're reading it on the couch. Hermione quickly hits Ron with her book.  
" you shouldn't laugh, Ron. Imagine how upset you'd be if Neville..." she scolds.  
"Wait. wait just a minute, Ron! Neville?" I ask, my troubles momentarily forgotten.  
"Yes, Harry, I was dating Neville. WAS," Ron insists. Hermione laughs and then says, "More like endlessly shagging Neville." Ron's face turns as bright as his hair. I think what I don't dare to say. I thought he told me everything, save being possessed by Voldemort, and now I wonder what else he left out. Hermione notices the look on my face and leaves the room, muttering about the library.  
"What's wrong? And don't say nothing, because I know Hermione doesn't need the library," Ron says.  
"I thought you told me everything," I feel silly saying the words, like a whiny child, but I have to say them. Ron beckons me closer to him and I oblige.  
"I didn't exactly date Neville. What Hermione said with more accurate, but I only did it because he was so comforting and I couldn't have -um, because I could have who I really wanted," Ron says into my hair.  
"It's okay if you say his name, Ron," I say quietly.  
"I'm not so sure that's a good idea. Not after what I've done..." Ron says.  
"How many times do I have to tell you? What happened was not your fault. It was outside of you, Ron. You're so strong to be standing here. I love that about you. I'd like for us to forget it," I say.  
"You say those things to me and yet you say I'm strong? Harry, there is no one stronger than you are. Most people would be destroyed after what I did -fine after what happened. Draco is destroyed and he wasn't in either of our places. I'm afraid of myself, afraid to touch you but you treat us the same way you did before it all," Ron says.  
"Do you think that's why he left?" I ask sadly.  
"I don't know why he left. That was a stupid to do, leaving you alone," Ron murmurs.  
I look up at him and start to tell him something, but he cuts me off with a soft kiss. I move back. "Ron...I..." I stammer. He looks down. "I know, I'm sorry.. I," he tries to explain. "No, I stopped because I want you to keep going," I say. Ron looks at me and then laughs. "Okay then, Harry," he whispers. He leans in and my common sense flies out.

 


	11. Day Two of Cheating on You

**-DRACO-**

"You're really cute, Draco," Trenton mumbles around a mouthful of animal crackers.

"Thanks, my boyfriend thinks so too," I say.

He looks around, first behind us and then off into the distance.

"I don't see any boyfriend. What was he thinking, leaving you alone?" Trenton asks.

"The thing is," I admit, "I kind of left him. He never left me. I was upset, because he's such a Gryffindor."

"What?" he laughs, puzzled.

"Nothing, just slang from where I'm from. It means that he's strong and brave. But he's also too forgiving, infuriatingly selfless and doesn't complain enough. Now, I don't want a  _girl_ but I don't want him to keep everything bottled up. It means something to me to mean something to him. I want him to need me. I just had to get away so I drove until I got here and then I tripped in the sand and I'm just having a really bad day," I say.

"Whoa, I'm sorry," Trenton says.

"I'm in love with the most aggravating boy. His name is Harry Potter and he's precious. He's a hero, he doesn't need me. He's everything I've ever looked for though, practically the only thing  _I've_ ever needed. But that's the problem. He's not a  _thing,_  he's HARRY and I don't know what to do with a Harry. It's the way the scar on his forehead shows through that hair of his that refuses to stay flat, his gorgeous eyes, the way he smells when he's pressed up against me. My heart tears in two every time I see him cry and I would fight the world for him," I say.

"That's a powerful love, Draco. I wish I had someone like you to love me the way you love Harry. Does he know?" he asks.

"I've told him that I love him, but I never said that I was  _in_  love with him, which to me is different. I hoped that he just knew," I say.

"He probably does, the way you talk about him to strangers; I'm sure the whole city you live in knows that you're in love with him. But some things need to be said, even if everyone already knows them," he says.

"You're right. Thank you for listening to all of that," I smile.

"Sure,. I should go home. Feel free to run away for awhile and come back here. I live just over there and am always available," Trenton says as he points out his house.

Trenton walks away and I wonder how to get back I look down at the camera. Maybe it's the film? I open the door to the camera and before I can pull it out I'm whisked around and find my self in Snape's office.

"Draco!" Harry cries.

"Harry?" I ask.

"Draco, open your eyes," Harry laughs. I do and I see my lovable but stupid Gryffindor with unruly hair. Nothing could make me feel better. Nothing could ever hurt me worse.

Simultaneously we say, "I need to talk to you."

"You first," Harry says. "I love you. No, don't make that face. I'm  _in_  love with you. Those are those are two words I didn't put there before. And it's different. To me, it's different. I'm putting them there now and I mean them. I truly, truly mean them," I say.

Harry's face looks as if he swallowed a dung beetle Every Flavor Bean. "I cheated on you," he whispers.

"What?" I say. Maybe I misheard him. Maybe I'm hallucinating because I haven't slept.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry. I let Ron kiss me, or maybe I kissed him. I don't know which, but it didn't mean anything. It was an accident, it just… happened," He says quickly.

I consider screaming, I consider crying. I'm not sure what to feel but I know I need to die.

" Did you not hear what I just said? I'm. In. Love. With. You. You, Harry. I know that you do really stupid things sometimes, and I understand why you do them, but I really wish you wouldn't." I say quietly.

He starts crying. " I'm sorry, Draco," he says.

" I just need some time, Harry. Just a little time."

**AN- Part two will be up soon. Will they stay? Will they go? Where it stops, only I know.**


	12. Coming Back to You, Always

AN- I’m sorry for the long wait. I had a terrible case of writer’s block. I want everyone to know, Harry isn’t acting like a trauma victim for a reason. I’m not ignoring the mental effects it would have at all. All shall be revealed..eventually:)

-Harry-

I lay on the couch where Ron kissed me. What is wrong with me? I haven’t let a single person lay so much as a hand on me, and the very person I should be most afraid of is the one I kissed on this couch two nights ago with such passion. I can’t believe myself. And Draco. Draco will never forgive me.

What is wrong with me? Something must be terribly, horribly wrong with me to make it so that I have only allowed myself to be comforted by Ron. In spite of everything, I want Ron to comfort me. I need him to stroke my hair and tell me that I’m not losing my mind.

I feel guilty that when I’ve wanted comfort lately I think of Ron and sometimes Hermione, but never Draco.

I’m about to get up to find Ron when he does all the work for me and comes into the common room.

“Ron!” I say.

“Harry, are you okay? I wanted to apologize-” Ron says.

“Apologize for what? I’m fine,” I say.

He looks at me quizzically.

“But Draco knows that I kissed you,” he says.

I shake my head and beckon him closer. There’s too much space between us and it’s suffocating me like it’s a physical thing.

“I kissed you,” I say.

“Draco? The love of your life? Remember him?” Ron asks.

“I don’t think Draco and I are right for each other,” I say.

Where did that come from? Thinking to myself, it’s the truth, but why did I say that? Two hours ago I wanted to be able to give Draco the space he asked for and to wait patiently for him.

“You’ve been crying on the couch for hours. You skipped all of the classes we have with Slytherin. Are you sure you don’t need anything?” he asks.

I stand and walk to him. I’ll close the space if he won’t. I bury my head into the space between his neck and his shoulder.

“I need you to hold me,” I whisper.

He’s holding his arms as far behind his back as he can get them to go. I slide my slender arms around his waist.

“Harry….” Ron says.

“I’m tired and sad and I just need someone to hold me,” I say.

“I don’t think this is a good idea. This isn’t healthy, Harry. I think I should get Hermione,” Ron says while he tries to pull away.

I stomp my foot. I don’t understand why I’m so frustrated but I can feel that it shouldn’t be anyone else. My stomach lurches at the thought of anyone else touching me. I feel an undeniable pull towards Ron and I think it might physically hurt if he ever left.

I lower myself onto the couch and try to pull him down to me.

“Harry,” Ron says.

“Please?” I ask.

He awkwardly balances on the couch behind me. I can tell that he’s trying to avoid touching me. I scoot backwards until I’ve forced him into a spooning position and then I pull his arms around me.

“I want you, and only you, Ron, to hold me until I fall asleep,” I say quietly.

I yawn and sink into his stiff embrace, which relaxes when he sees that I’m not leaving. The pulling on my heart stops. This is how it’s supposed to be.

RON-

Harry relaxes into my arms. What am I supposed to do? I don’t want to wake him. He seems so comfortable and I can tell that he was crying before I found him. And I don’t want to let him go. Isn’t this what I’ve wanted since the day I met him?

I should let him go. He’s sleeping, so I’ve fulfilled whatever promise he might believe I made by waiting this long. There’s something off about the way he’s acting. He smiled too widely when he saw me and he was too desperate for my touch. I don’t trust this. I still don’t trust myself. Not even after countless Mind Healers declared my mind free of You-Know-Who’s influence.

I attempt to slip from underneath Harry when he rolls over and wraps his arms around my neck.

It’s like he knew I was leaving. What do I do?

After a few sad attempts at escape, I sigh and give in to sleep’s grasp.

HARRY-

I wake up with my head buried in Ron’s shoulder. I smile and decide against moving, even when I hear Hermione arguing with Draco. He didn’t leave. I’m comfortable.

“Hermione, let me go,” Draco says quietly but his voice is full of rage.

“No. Let them sleep,” she says.

“Let my boyfriend sleep in another boy’s arms? In Ron’s? It’s the middle of the day!” Draco snaps.

I can feel when Ron wakes because his grip on my back tightens and he whispers into my ear, “If you ‘wake up’ now and apologize, I’ll take the blame and you can go back to Draco.”

“No,” I mumble. I wrap my legs around his and scoot in closer.

“Look at them!” Draco says.

“Ron is Harry’s best friend, Draco. Harry was terrified that you’d leave him, I’m sure that he just needed some comfort,” Hermione says.

“From the only reason I would ever break up with him? From the boy he cheated on me with?” Draco’s voice is shaking with anger.

I groan. They’re ruining the mood.

“Draco,” I say without moving at all, “You left me. I care about you, but you left me. So now I’m giving you the time you asked for and I’m leaving you.”

Ron finally brings his hand up to stroke my hair. A low noise almost like a purr leaves my throat.

“Harry, get up and go to Draco before you can’t,” Ron whispers in my ear.

I clench my fists and start forming a protest.

“Draco, I came to comfort Harry because he was crying. He had been for hours all by himself,” Ron says to Draco.

“Stop trying to patch up the things that I break!” I shout.

Draco curls his lip. I stand up and storm past all of them. Hermione follows me out.

 

 


	13. It's Not As Easy As You Think

-Harry-

“Harry, what are you doing?” Hermione asks me when she realizes that I’m not going to stop walking.

“I’m getting as far away from that as I can,” I say.

“Please talk to me,” she says.

I stop and turn around to face her. I don’t really want to hear what she wants to say because I know she’s just going to yell at me and I just can’t deal with that right now.

“You’re hurting Draco,” she says.

I knew it would be something like this.

“And how would you know?” I ask.

“Because he’s my friend, Harry! He has been since I realized that you truly loved him,” she says.

“He hurt me! I’m trying to… I.. I don’t know what I’m trying to do,” I trail off.

“Honestly, you’re acting childish and it’s almost callous. You know how he feels about Ron, but you kiss him and sleep in his arms. Draco is supposed to be your comfort. I think you should see someone,” she says.

“See someone?” I ask.

“We all do. You aren’t reacting to the… to the rape. You act like it never happened, but you’re pushing Draco and all of your friends away to pull Ron closer. I think it may have something to do with it,” Hermione says.

“You all do,” I say harshly.

How dare they go behind my back and decide that there’s something wrong with me? I’m doing okay. It’s embarrassing to be fragile and needy. I’ve learned, via the Dursleys, to shield my pain from view. I was really proud of myself for sleeping beside Ron, but they’re taking my progress and twisting it into something awful. I’m not broken.

“You’re acting like you’re in love with Ron. It isn’t fair to him or to Draco. Ron hasn’t noticed it yet, but he will, and he’ll be crushed when he realizes you don’t mean it,” she says.

“I’m fine!” I shout.

She shakes a little bit but pulls me into a hug. We sink to the floor and I cry. Why am I crying? I hate this. I shake myself free and stand up.

“Do you mean it?” she asks while getting to her feet.

I ignore her.

“Send Ron out to me. Please?” I say quietly.

The tears streaming down my face must feel like progress to her because instead of reminding me how terrible of a person I am, she nods.

I sit back on the floor and put my head in my hands.

“Harry?” Ron’s voice sounds less Ron than usual. It’s like he’s holding himself back. I look up and see that he’s standing about five feet away from me.

“Please,” I whisper.

My throat stings. He walks towards me and sighs.

“You’re supposed to hate me. You aren’t supposed to ask me to hold you while you cry,” he says.

“I need you. No one else. It can’t be anyone else,” I say desperately.

He sinks to his knees and gathers me in his arms.

“How can I deny you?” he asks.

I twist my fist into Ron’s robes and bury my face in his chest. I sit there and just breathe in the smell of Ron. I almost immediately calm down, but stay attached to him just because I can.

“Please tell me what you’re thinking,” Ron says.

“I don’t know. I want to feel bad that I kissed you and that it hurt Draco. I want to feel just dreadful. I told him that it didn’t mean anything, and this morning it didn’t, but right now it’s everything. I want to be in love with Draco, silly in love with him, but I can’t. Why can’t I? What is wrong with me?” I say.

He holds me to him tightly and runs his hand up and down my back.

“Nothing is wrong with you, Harry,” he says.

“You think I need a Mind Healer like Hermione and Draco do, don’t you?” I say sadly.

“I think,” he says carefully, “I think that you are coping in a way that isn’t exactly.. healthy, but it seems to be working for you, at least right now.”

I let out a shuddering sob. There is something wrong with me. I’m broken. I’m filthy.

I have to beg Ron to hold me. No one could want such a broken shell. Ron holds me more tightly.

“Don’t let anyone make you think you’re broken, Harry. You are anything but. You’re the strongest and bravest person that I’ve ever known. What I did…” he says.

“No! No, don’t you ever say it. You are not him. You aren’t Voldemort. I just.. I..I” I say.

“Please don’t,” he says.

I turn my face away.

“Don’t throw away Draco for me. Once you get better you’ll realize you only think you need me because I understand the pain that you’re going through,” Ron says.

I stand up and wipe my face roughly. Maybe the atmosphere in the common room is what I need after all.

 

 


	14. TO LET YOU KNOW

If you don't know already, I posted a rewrite of this story and will be working from there from now on. Thank you!!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fic I started a few years ago and want to continue, please review, it makes me smile! Even if it's only a word.


End file.
